Victorian Dreams
by angelsinstead
Summary: While kept in captivity at his mother's hands, she promises Victor anything he desires. There is only one thing he wants and that is Marty. What happens when Marty enters his world and sees the man he's become?
1. Anything

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short stories based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Anything~*~

"You've been a very good boy, Victor, so you can have anything you want," his mother told him.

"I'm not doing this for you," Victor stated hatefully.

"Then who are you doing it for?" Irene demanded.

"Myself. Because I want to stick it to Todd. I want everyone to think he killed me, so his dumb-ass can rot away in prison."

Irene laughed because she liked the thought of that as well. These past few months of making the world think her son was dead hadn't been easy. Not with John McBain coming around, always snooping and asking far too many questions. It was imperative that Victor remain 'dead,' so that Todd would stay behind bars.

"You have this beautiful estate, all to yourself. You can have everything you ever wanted. All the luxuries in this world-."

"But I cannot have Tea or my child."

"Is that what you want, Victor? Do you want me to bring Tea here?"

Victor scowled. "This prison is no place for a child."

"You call this beautiful mansion a prison? You have a pool, a hot tub, everything a man could possibly desire, even dozens of servants at your disposal."

"Yes, but there is one thing I don't have."

"What would you like, my son? Just say it and it is yours."

"I want Marty," Victor stated. "Wherever she is... I want you to bring her to me at once."

Irene smiled. Whatever her little boy wanted, he would get. He was her favorite child, the only one she wished to please. Tina was nothing but a little bitch, and Todd was the devil's spawn. In Irene's eyes, Victor would always be her sweet, precious little boy.

"Things will be different now. I have my memories back. My true memories. I know exactly who I am."

Irene caressed Victor's cheek. "You're not Todd."

"No, I am not... and it's time Marty learned who I really am."

"Whatever you want will be yours, my son," Irene promised. "When you wake up tomorrow, she will be here."

"You better not be lying or I will kill you, you stupid bitch," Victor hissed as he wiped away her repulsive touch.

Irene only laughed. Her baby boy was about to get a big surprise.  
> <p>


	2. Abducted

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short stories based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
>This story is AU.<p>~*~Abducted~*~<p>

Death had become a commonplace in her life. She had lost both of her children- one before his or her birth and the other in his early twenties. Her granddaughter was also gone. After the unfortunate death of her husband Patrick, she had slipped into a state of despair. Surely there was nothing left for her in this world. She couldn't even return to those she loved in Llanview as she was certain to be arrested. Although she had no memory of committing the violent crimes, the evidence wasn't in her favor. She had no other choice but to live a life of solitude. With a heavy heart, she resigned herself to her fate.

Until the day when THEY came. Men in black coats broke into the quaint home where she had lived with Patrick and drug her away. When she had fought them, they slapped her and injected her with drugs. Then they carried her out of her home just like a sack of potatoes.

~*~o~*~

"Victor ~ my darling, I have a surprise for you. Come downstairs," Irene said cheerfully to her son.

Victor put the book aside he had been reading and followed his mother downstairs to the parlor. There on one of the couches near the fireplace, he saw Marty. She was unconcious with a bruise marring her cheek. Her arm trailed to the floor as Victor rushed to her side and took her limp hand into his own.

Gently he pressed her small palm against the warmth of his cheek. "What did you do to her?" he asked his mother accusingly as he gave her a viscious glare.

"She didn't cooperate with my men," Irene said with a shrug. "She'll be alright. It's only a sleeping drug."

"She needs to see a doctor," Victor insisted. "She has Lupus... and she can't afford to be off her meds."

"Okay, Son. I'll have my personal physician pay a visit to Marty. Aren't you pleased that I have given you what it is that you truly wanted?" Irene asked him.

Victor didn't say a word, just swept Marty into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Gently he lay her down upon his bed. With tender kisses, he lightly traced his lips across the bruise which lay upon her cheek.

"Marty, you'll be alright. I'm here... and I'll protect you," he promised her in a soothing voice as he cradled her in his embrace.

Marty's eyelids fluttered as she looked at him in a state of confusion. "Todd?" she mumbled as she struggled to regain consciousness.

Victor stiffened the minute his brother's name fell from her lips. Why the hell was Marty saying his brother's name? His jealous and possessive nature took over as he laid her back against the pillows, covering her with a blanket. The minute she woke up he would demand to know why she had been dreaming of Todd.


	3. Because I Wanted You

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Because I Wanted You~*~

Victor was holding Marty in his arms when her eyelids fluttered. She let out a little moan as she looked at him in confusion, wondering if she was dreaming again. She had been lost in a dream of Todd when she'd had amnesia and he'd been caring for her all those months; reliving the time when they'd fallen in love. Only now in her conscious state, she realized it hadn't been Todd.

"Victor," she murmured. She had thought she would never see him again. She had thought he was dead. Todd had supposedly killed him. Yet here he was in the flesh and blood, holding her in his arms. She stared up into his sapphire eyes, fearing she'd get lost in them.

"You're alive," she murmured.

"Were you dreaming of my brother?" he asked her.

Marty shook her head. "No..." she responded. "In my confusion and half-conscious state, I was reminded of our past when everyone thought you were Todd, and we were together..."

Tension fled from Victor's muscles when he realized Marty hadn't been having an erotic dream about his brother. "Now we know that while we were together, I wasn't Todd. I wasn't the man who raped you," he pointed out. "Does that change anything?"

"That doesn't matter. You THOUGHT you were Todd and you still kept the truth from me."

"I apologize for hurting you, Marty," he said sincerely. "I did it because I loved you, and I would have done anything to have kept you with me."

"Like now?" she asked. "You're keeping me here against my will."

"My mother is behind it this time," Victor stated.

"Why did your mother bring me here?"

"Because I wanted you," he responded. "Of anything in this world, you were what I truly wanted."

"You're crazy."

"You're right. I'm crazy in love with you."

Marty stared at him in shock. "It's true, Marty. I never stopped loving you," he told her.

"The question is: How do you feel for me?"


	4. Bringing it into the Light

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Bringing it into the Light~*~

"Answer my question, Marty. How do you feel about me?" Victor asked as he held her gaze.

"Before I answer your question, there are some important things we need to discuss."

"And that would be?"

"Todd," Marty responded.

"What about him?" Victor asked as every muscle in his body became tense.

"Todd faked Cole's death to protect him. He saved my son from going back to prison. Cole and Starr had a chance at happiness, but that was ruined by a terrible car accident which resulted in Cole and Hope's deaths. Everyone thinks you are dead, and Todd is in prison for your murder. You need to do the right thing, Victor. You need to clear your brother of a murder he did not commit."

A muscle twitched in Victor's jaw. "Even if I wanted to help Todd, I couldn't. My mother is keeping me here against my will, and she has guards watching over me at all times so I cannot leave the estate," Victor informed her.

"Why would you bring me into this situation then?" Marty questioned.

"I heard about Cole, Hope, and Patrick's deaths. I knew you were alone... and in need of comfort, plus I needed you and missed you. Please don't hate me for making this decision. I promise that when the time is right, we'll both escape and you can decide then if you want to remain with me..."

"There's something else we need to discuss... What about Tea? Are you aware that she is having your child?"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't want my mother to bring Tea to the estate, because this is no place for a child. I knew there would be no escape with a child in tow," Victor explained.

"Victor, do you love Tea?" Marty questioned. "How can you claim to be in love with me... and also still be in love with your wife?"


	5. Cuddling

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Cuddling~*~

"Marty, I'll always love Tea, but as for being IN love with her, I'm not. I couldn't love her, because you already had my heart," he told her. "I couldn't have you, and Tea was always ready and willing. She was always there, and I remained with her out of loneliness."

"Besides, she and I are damn good in bed together," he added with a chuckle.

Hearing those words from him, Marty longed to slap him. Despite his sexual remark regarding Tea, Marty held back her urge to become violent. With a fierce sense of jealousy making her see red, Marty decided to change the subject.

"What's this place like?" Marty questioned Victor. "Is your mother evil and cruel?"

Victor shook his head. "Nahhh. She lets me have everything I want. She let me have you."

"She lets you have everything you want but your freedom," Marty pointed out. "And now that you've brought me here, I can't leave either."

"I'm sorry, Marty. Please forgive me."

"I don't want to talk anymore, Victor. I need to get some sleep," Marty stated.

"Alright. We'll get some sleep, then we'll talk about everything in the morning."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Here, in my bed," Victor answered.

"Victor..." Marty said nervously.

"I won't touch you unless you want me to," Victor promised.

Since she was exhausted, Marty didn't feel like arguing. She lay down on Victor's wide bed and rested her head upon his pillow. His scent surrounded her as she closed her dark-blue eyes. "Good night, Marty," Victor said as he lay down next to her. He stared at her in the near-darkness, then eventually he too drifted to sleep.

In the darkness of the night, he awakened to hear Marty screaming. "What is it? What's wrong?" Victor asked as he drew her into his arms.

"A nightmare. I lost everyone," Marty said in a sob. "I lost my parents. I lost Patrick, Cole, Hope... everyone I loved."

"It's alright, Marty. I am here..." he said as he held her close and comforted her. Gently he kissed away her tears as she gradually quieted. She wrapped her arms around Victor's neck as she fell asleep in his arms.  
> <p>


	6. Clothing & Comforts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Clothing & Comforts~*~

When morning came, Marty awakened entangled in Victor's embrace. His blue eyes snapped open when he caught her staring at him. "Did you sleep well, Marty?" he asked her.

"Yes. Once I realized I was safe, I slept comfortably," she replied.

"I'll always protect you."

Suddenly the door opened and a servant walked in, carrying a tray of food. The tray was placed on the table, then the servant quickly left. "I wonder what we are having for breakfast," said Victor as he stood up and approached the table.

"Do you have servants for your every need?" Marty asked as she sat up in bed.

Victor lifted the cover off the tray to find that a delicious breakfast awaited them, complete with orange juice and steaming mugs of coffee. "I told you... anything I want, it's mine," he responded. "I'll make sure you have everything you need here as well."

"What about my freedom?" Marty asked as he rose to join Victor at the table.

"I will find a means of escape. You just have to trust me."

"Trust must be earned, Victor," Marty stated as she joined him at the table.

Their eyes met over their trays of food. He didn't argue with her, because he knew he had lied to her in the past and he'd hurt her deeply. It would take time for Marty to fully trust him again. "Let's enjoy our breakfast now... then we can shower and I can take you on the tour of the estate," Victor suggested.

"I'm not taking a shower with you," Marty told him.

A smirk came to Victor's face. "I meant we could take our showers separately," he clarified.

"What's life like here at this estate?" Marty questioned. "What do you do with your days?"

"Well, there's a pool, a hot tub, a gym, library, a theater room with an extensive video library, a garden with a marble fountain which is surrounded by layers of colorful flowers, a ballroom, an outdoor maze made out of hedges, and a billiard room," Victor stated. "There's more. I just gotta show you."

"It sounds heavenly."

"What would you like to do first?" Victor asked her.

"I'd like to play the piano," Marty stated. "Is there a piano?"

Victor nodded. "Finish your breakfast. Then we'll shower and I will show you your new wardrobe."

"My new wardrobe?" Marty asked with surprise.

"Yes, my mother had clothing delivered here for you."

"Ohhh wow, how convienent," Marty said sarcastically.

"She's a crazy old bat, but now and then she does something right," Victor quipped.

Marty didn't respond as she finished eating her delicious breakfast which had consisted of toast, bacon, and eggs. She then stood and asked Victor where she could take her shower. He lead her over toward the bathroom. "I'll go take my shower in the bathroom down the hall," he told her.

After her shower, Marty emerged wearing a long white bathrobe she had found hanging in the bathroom. Victor had just finished his shower and he was buttoning up his shirt when Marty entered the bedroom. He grinned, seeing she was wearing his bathrobe.

"Where are my clothes?" Marty asked.

"Right through here," he responded as he lead her over to the huge walk-in closet which was stuffed full of clothing, shoes, and everything she might desire to make up an extravagent wardrobe.

"Your mother has excellent taste in clothing," Marty remarked as she lightly caressed the beautiful dresses handing on the rack.

Victor shrugged as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Just select anything you want to wear... and I'll show you around," he responded.

Marty took a comfortable lacy black dress off a hanger and carried it into the bathroom. "Be right back," she said to Victor.

When she came back, Victor couldn't help but stare at her in appreciation. "You look beautiful," he spoke as his eyes sparkled.

"Please show me the estate?" Tentatively she placed her hand into his.

"It would be my pleasure," Victor responded as he lead her out the bedroom.


	7. Dancing & Desires

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Dancing & Desires~*~

Marty was fascinated when Victor showed her the baby grand piano in the corner of the ballroom. "It's wonderful," Marty said with a huge smile. She sat down on the bench and began to play. He smiled as a cheerful tune filled the ballroom.

"You play so beautifully," he told her when she had ended the piece.

"Thank you, Victor. I've always loved to play."

"Since we are in the ballroom, do you think you might like to dance with me?" Victor asked as he went to put on some ballroom music. Very soon, a romantic melody was playing upon the stereo.

Marty hesitated only a second, then she stood up and said she'd dance with him. Victor held out his hand to her and she joined him over on the dance floor. "This is such a beautiful ballroom," Marty spoke as she went into Victor's arms. "The artwork on the walls is so extravagant . Where did your mother get this Victorian mansion?"

"I don't know," Victor responded as he held Marty close. "But knowing her she most likely killed the previous owners."

Neither of them knew it, but they were being watched from the shadows. Irene smiled when she saw her beloved son in the arms of the woman he loved. She was so pleased to see that her precious Victor was now so happy.

"Marty, how do you feel for me?" Victor questioned as he held her in his embrace.

"I think I am in love with you, but you hurt me so much... and I'm guarding my heart now," Marty quietly replied.

"You don't have to guard your heart from me. I'll never hurt you again. I love you, and I am going to show you how much," he stated.

"How will you do that?"

"By being the man you'd want me to be. By showing you my true self. I have all of my memories back of who I truly am... and I want to show you the man behind all the masks," Victor stated.

"I'm not Todd," he reminded her.

"Who are you then?"

"The man who loves you. The man who's going to be there for you. I love you, Marty," Victor proclaimed as his lips lowered onto hers. Marty hesitated, but then her arms banded around him and she surrendered to his kiss.

Victor lifted her in his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and lay her down upon his bed. "I've missed you, Marty. I want to make love to you so badly," he stated.

"I'm not ready, Victor..." she told him.


	8. Drinks & Dining

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Drinks & Dining~*~

A frown settled upon Victor's face. "But you love me..." he said quietly as he sat up on the bed.

"I do love you, Victor," she told him. "I'm just not ready to make love. I need- I need more time."

There was a brief pause, then Victor tenderly stroked her cheek. "Alright, Marty. I understand. I wouldn't want to push you before you are ready."

Very gently, he brushed his lips against hers. He took her hand and helped her off the bed. "Would you like to see the rest of the mansion now?" he asked.

"I would love that, Victor. Thank you," Marty stated.

Hand in hand, Victor took Marty on a tour of the rest of the mansion. He showed her the indoor pool, the hot tub, the gym, the library, and the theater room with an extensive movie library. "This house has everything," Marty said as she looked at the huge video selection.

"You haven't even seen all of it yet," Victor said with a chuckle.

"Come with me," he coaxed. Taking her hand, he lead her outside to the beautiful marble fountain which was surrounded by layers and layers of colorful flowers. Nearby was a maze made out of seven foot hedges.

"I've never seen anything like this," Marty said as Victor lead her to the nearby lake which was surrounded by a sandy beach. "This would be perfect for a moonlight swim."

"I'm glad you like it. I was actually quite bored here," he told her. "Until you arrived."

"I guess you can only take so much peace and quiet... then you need someone to talk to," Marty stated.

"Exactly," Victor replied. "Let's go inside now. There's more I'd like to show you."

"Alright," Marty responded with a smile. She took Victor's hand again and followed him inside.

"Here's the billiard and game room," he said as he took her in to see the pool table and the arcade.

"Looks like fun," Marty spoke as she touched the red velvet fabric covering the surface of the pool table.

"And next door is the massage parlor. We can go in there any time to get a massage or a facial. My mom has hired Swedish masseuses."

"So your mom has hired servants to fulfill your every need?" Marty questioned.

"Yep, pretty much," he said with a slight smirk. "Except one."

Marty actually blushed a little at his last remark. "What else would you like to show me?" she asked.

"There's a gorgeous basement with a wine cellar where we can taste various types of wine."

"That sounds heavenly," Marty stated. "I'd like some wine right about now..."

"Why don't we go to the formal dining room and have dinner... and after that, I'll show you the bedroom with a skylight. We can watch the stars," Victor suggested.

"Alright," Marty agreed as she offered him her hand.

After a gourmet dinner, Victor took Marty to the room he had mentioned with the skylight. They lay on the bed together and stared up at the stars. "It's so beautiful," Marty said in a whisper.

"You're more beautiful," Victor said as he gazed at her. She looked at him breathlessly as their lips slowly met in a long, luscious kiss.

"I'm in love with you, Marty... and I need you," Victor said in a passionate groan. "Please let me make love to you..."


	9. Ecstasy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will consist in a series of drabbles and short chapters based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~Ecstasy~*~

"How can I keep resisting you?" Marty said as she stared into Victor's sparkling blue eyes. "I am so torn, Victor. Because I do want you. I love you."

"Can I make love to you here? Under the stars?" Victor asked as he gazed at her.

"Yes, Victor," she replied breathlessly. "I need you. Please make love to me."

With a half smile on his face, Victor began to remove Marty's clothing. "You're so beautiful," he spoke in a whisper as he bared every inch of her soft skin. Gently he began to kiss her silken flesh. He placed heated kisses on her neck and both of her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to suck upon her nipple.

"That feels so good, Victor," she purred as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked as his hand wandered down to the warm, moist flesh between her legs.

"Ohhh please," she begged him as his finger slipped inside.

"Like this?" he asked as he made love to her with his finger.

His finger became soaked with her juices as he pushed it deep into her center. It had been so long since Marty had made love that she couldn't even think straight. She just knew that she wanted Victor so much and she had to have him.

"Please Victor," she moaned.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he asked her bluntly.

"Please... I need you inside me," Marty breathed.

Victor stood up and removed his shirt followed by his pants. After he slid his boxers down his legs, Marty's gaze caught upon his thick erection. She hadn't forgotten how pleasurable it had been when Victor last made love to her. She needed to feel him surging inside her as he had before.

"Take me now," she pleaded as she pulled him down on the bed with her.

Victor smirked as he settled himself on top of Marty. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he ran the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Don't tease me, Victor. Please," Marty insisted.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll give you what you're wanting." With those words, Victor entered her warm, slick center.

"Ohhh God," he groaned when he began to pump his hips.

It had been so long for both of them that it didn't last long. Marty cried out his name as she sunk her sharp nails into his shoulders. He growled as he emptied himself deep inside her.

"Wow," was all he could utter as he lay down beside her.

She curled up against his chest, feeling sleepy and content. "Did I make you speechless?" she said to him teasingly.

"Yes, among other things," he said as he stared at her lovingly and brushed the strands of stray blond curls out of her face. "I love you, Marty... so much. And I am glad we are back together again."

"I couldn't be happier," she whispered. "Let's get some sleep, Victor."

"Alright. A little sleep would be great."


	10. Emotions

**~*~Emotions~*~**

When Victor woke up hours later, Marty was curled up in a ball beside him, sobbing. "What is it, Marty? Why are you crying?" he asked as he gently drew her back in his embrace.

"It hurts so much," she said in a sad little whisper. Her chest ached and her throat was raw from crying.

"What hurts?" Victor asked as he tenderly caressed her hair.

"I miss them. I miss Patrick, Cole, and Hope..." she whimpered. "I was so alone. I was all alone in this world until your mother's goons came and found me..."

"I know, Marty. I knew you were alone. I couldn't bear to leave you grieving like that. Please forgive me."

"For what?" she asked him with tear-filled eyes.

"For being selfish and wanting you with me."

"It's okay, Victor. I understand," she assured him. "And in many ways I am grateful. I just wish we weren't locked up here. What does your mother want with us?"

"She doesn't want me to leave. Just like you and I- she cannot bear to be alone," Victor stated.

"I know she's your mother... but after all that she's done to you and your family, she give me the creeps. Something's not right about her..."

"Try not to worry, Marty. I'll protect you," Victor promised. "And very soon, we'll be leaving here. We can go anywhere you want. I just don't want to be separated from you again."

As she cuddled up beside Victor, Marty tried not to worry. But something about Irene frightened her. She hoped she and Victor could escape the mansion without being seen.

~*~o~*~

After breakfast that morning, Irene showed up in Victor's room. "A physician is here to see you, Marty," Irene stated.

"Take off all your clothes and lie down on the bed," Irene ordered.

"A physician? Why is a physician here to see me?" Marty asked as she looked at Victor.

She then turned to Irene and cried out, "No, I will not take off my clothes and lie down on the bed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Marty, calm down," Victor tried to soothe her. "I asked my mother to find a doctor to examine you... because you have lupus and you are not taking your medication. I didn't want you to get sick."

"Thank you, Victor. But I am fine. Really," Marty tried to insist.

"What would it hurt if the doctor took a look at you just to be sure?" Victor asked.

"Victor, your Marty is very insolent," Irene said with a frown. "Must I get a couple of my guards to hold her down?"

"No one's holding me down!" Marty cried out. "I just don't want some strange doctor poking and prodding on me!"

"Come on, Marty. For me?" Victor coaxed. "I just want to know you're alright."

"Alright, Victor. For you... but your crazy mother has to go."

Irene let out an annoyed groan. She left the room and minutes later, the physician entered. "I am Dr. Ludwig. Take off all of your clothing," he said.

Marty looked at Victor. "Will you stay?" she asked.

"Yes," he agreed.

Several minutes later, the examination was complete and Marty was getting dressed again. "So, what did you discover, Doctor?" Marty asked.

"Everything is perfect," the doctor said as he gathered up his instruments and hurried out.

"That was strange," Marty said to Victor. "What's going on here? What's your mother up to?"

"Nothing," Victor said with a shrug. "What makes you think she's up to something?"

"Because she's evil... and she brought me here against my will."

"Marty, calm down. She only hired the doctor to come check on you because I requested it."

"You're blind to her evil, Victor. She's up to something. I can FEEL it."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know... but DO NOT trust her... and I think the sooner we get out of here, the better."


	11. Fear

**~*~Fear~*~**

When Marty awakened the next morning, she overheard Victor and his mother having a heated argument out in the hallway. "Everything was fine until SHE came here!" Irene cried out.

Victor groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't happy because his mother had interrupted his morning cuddling with Marty. Now that she was back in his arms, he did not want to waste a single minute with her. He was happier than ever, and he didn't want his mother ruining it.

"I love her, Mother," Victor stated. "She is my life... and as soon as I get out of here..."

"I KNEW it," Irene interrupted. "You are leaving me. My beloved son is LEAVING his mother!"

"How could I possibly leave?" Victor countered. "You have me locked in this fortress, with countless guards watching my every move. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't."

"You're not leaving?"

"No, I will stay... as long as Marty gets to remain here beside me... and you never hurt her," Victor replied. "If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I would leave in a heart beat. I love her... and she's everything to me."

Marty sat up in bed and groggily brushed the sleep from her eyes. Her reunion with Victor had been so passionate and she hadn't gotten much sleep since they had first made love. Despite her grief from losing her husband, son, and granddaughter, Victor had helped make her feel complete again. Now that she was back in his arms, she felt joyous, and she didn't want it to end. Living in Irene's Victorian mansion was like paradise, but Marty still felt afraid. Irene Manning was not playing with a full deck. Marty knew it was just a matter of time before the evil in Victor's mother seeped out, and someone got hurt.

"Did you hear?" Victor asked as he strode into the room. He was wearing nothing but a form-fitting pair of sleep pants. His body was so muscular and sexy that Marty felt waves of desire as she gazed at his chest.

Marty reached out and pulled Victor down on the bed with her. "Yes, I heard everything..." she spoke with a little frown.

"You're worried," he said as he tenderly brushed the lines of agitation from her brow.

"Your mother frightens me, Victor. Her attachment to you isn't normal. She's keeping you locked up here so you do not leave her."

"That's not what worries me most," Victor spoke with a far-off expression in his eyes.

"What... ? What did she say?"

"After our discussion as I was walking away, I heard her muttering something under her breath. I don't know what she meant by it... but it was chilling," Victor revealed. "She said, 'I know you will leave me, eventually... and when you do, I will make sure that you never really leave."

"What does she mean by that?" Marty asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but you are right, Marty. She's dangerous. I'm sorry I was blind to her evil. All I want to do is keep you safe," Victor stated as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

"Do you think she will... hurt us?"

"I won't let her hurt you," Victor promised. "I will protect you with my life. I brought you here... and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, Marty, with everything I am."

"I love you that much, too," Marty said as she gazed into his eyes. Gently she caressed his chiseled cheek. "Make love to me?"

A slow smile came to Victor's lips. "You want to make love again? So soon?"

"Yes," she said with a slight blush. "We may as well enjoy ourselves... and keep our mind off the guards... AND our captivity."

Victor smirked. "I am glad you see it my way now," he said as he swept her into his passionate embrace.


	12. Frightening Dreams

**~*~Frightening Dreams~*~**

_*Where am I?* she thought. It was room, but one unlike any she had seen before. The walls consisted of white tile and the floor was made of smooth, dark concrete. She was drug into the room as her bare feet skimmed the floor. She tried to speak but her voice had been stolen. She was unable to find her voice as the light stung at her eyes._

_*Help me!* she whimpered, but nothing came out._

_They stripped her of her clothing and lay her down on a chilled, metal table. She looked up into their taunting eyes as they poked her with needles and prodded her with something cold and wet between her open thighs.  
><em>  
>"Victor!" Marty suddenly screamed as she sat up in bed.<p>

"What is it?" Victor whispered as he woke up with a strange feeling of being drugged and disoriented.

"I had dreams, horrifying dreams," she told him. "It was your mother and her psychotic doctor! They ... they... "

"They what?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Marty said in a half-sob.

Victor caught her in his arms as she started to cry. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to let them hurt you," Victor promised as he planted tender kisses on her face.

"I know, Victor, but I am scared... and I just want to get out of here. I hate this place," she told him through her tears. "We need to find a means of escape, before... before..."

"Want to go on a picnic with me at the lake?" Victor asked. "During our picnic, we could talk about our plans of escape."

"I would love that, Victor," Marty said as she hugged him tight.

"Alright. We'll pack a picnic lunch after we take a shower. Then we'll go."

"OUR shower?"

"Yeah," he replied with a wicked little smirk.


	13. Goals

**~*~Goals~*~**

In preparation for their picnic by the lake, Victor and Marty stopped by the kitchen to pack up a basket of food. Victor made sandwiches piled high with deli meat, sliced tomato, lettuce, and mayo. Marty placed fresh apples and bananas in the basket along with a bottle of wine. "This looks great," Victor stated as he added paper plates, napkins, and plastic cups.

"We have everything we need," Marty spoke as Victor grabbed the basket of food.

They walked out to the lake and found a nice place to sit down in the sunshine. Marty spread out the blanket next to the water. "I love it here," she said as she sat down next to Victor.

"It's peaceful here... and the guards are no where nearby. They won't be able to hear us as we make our plans," Victor stated.

"That's good. I wouldn't want any of this to get back to your mother."

"That's the last thing we need," Victor agreed. "So, what would you like to talk about first?"

"Todd," Marty answered.

"Todd?" Victor repeated with a frown. "Why would you want to talk about my brother?"

"Because Victor, when we escape, I want you to free Todd. He's locked up in prison right now for your murder."

"Why should I do anything to help him?"

"Because you are alive and well, and Todd is incarcerated for a crime he did not commit. He has kids, and he deserves to have his life back."

Victor rolled his eyes. He hated Todd and he knew the feeling was mutual. Staring into Marty's eyes, he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, I will see what I can do," he said with a grumble. He wasn't eager to help his brother, but he had a difficult time refusing Marty.

"Marty, as soon as we are free, would you like to have a child with me?" Victor asked hopefully.

"What about your son with Tea? Did you forget you have a wife, Victor?"


	14. Getting Prepared

**~*~Getting Prepared~*~**

"Of course I haven't forgotten about Tea and my son. I have unfinished business in Llanview. We'll go there when we escape so that I can divorce Tea... then you and I can get married."

"You want to marry me, Victor?"

"Yes. I love you... and I want to share my life with you," Victor said as he reached for Marty's hand. "So, when I divorce my wife... will you marry me, Marty?"

"Yes. I will marry you, Victor. I love you... and I want to be with you, too."

A smile broke out on Victor's face when he heard Marty's words. "Now that that's settled, we need to discuss what we need to do to escape this prison. We'll need weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yes. I am going to search the mansion tonight... and I will try to find some," Victor replied. "My mother has a hidden room in the basement. I think the weapons might be kept in there."

"I'm going with you, Victor," Marty insisted.

"No... no. It's too dangerous," he disagreed.

"I don't care. I want to be by your side. We are in this together."

"Yes. Together," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. "If you insist you have to go with me, we will start our search in the middle of the night."

Marty didn't answer as she pressed her body against his. They crushed the tender grass beneath them as they sunk to the ground in passion. "I love you, Victor," she whispered as he began making sweet love to her. All their dreams were going to come true, one by one; she was sure of it.


	15. Horrifying Memories

**~*~Horrifying Memories~*~**

In the middle of the night, Victor and Marty sneaked out of their room and began searching the mansion. "What will we search first?" Marty whispered as she and Victor crept down the immense spiral Victorian staircase.

"The basement," Victor answered quietly.

He grabbed hold of Marty's hand as they entered the dark corridor leading toward the entrance of the basement. Victor scanned the area for any sign of the guards, but none were in sight. They entered the basement and discovered a secret room.

"I wonder what your mother keeps in there," Marty spoke.

"Hopefully weapons. We need to arm ourselves and get the hell out of here," Victor responded.

Victor produced a hammer from the inside of his jacket. Marty cringed as he slammed it against the lock. She hoped that no one would hear and come to investigate. The lock lay broken on the floor as Victor opened the door and he and Marty stepped inside the room.

"It appears we have found my mother's secret lab," Victor said as he examined all the labratory equipment.

"I've been here before," Marty stated as she began having flashblacks of lying on the cold, metal table. "They... they did something to me here..."

"What are you talking about, Marty?" Victor asked.

"Ohhh my God! Your mother and that crazy doctor did something to me in this room."

Horrific flashbacks had returned to Marty of frightening medical procedures she had endured under the bright lights of this very room. She winced in pain as she raised her shirt to reveal a tiny sliver of a pink scar upon her stomach.

"What the hell?" Victor gasped when he saw the scar. "What- what the hell did my mother and her freakish doctor DO to you?!"

As Marty stood there in a daze; traumatized, Victor began tearing the lab apart to discover whatever evidence he could find of what the doctor and Irene had done to Marty. In a metal cabinet, he came upon a grisly sight. He found what appeared to be dozens of tiny embryos in jars. Marty felt faint as she walked over and took a look at the jars. Did that crazy doctor and Irene implant her with one of those embryos?

"Someone's coming!" Victor cried out as they heard footsteps from across the hall. Victor stole Marty's medical file from Irene's desk as he and Marty made a mad dash toward the supply closet.


	16. The Great Escape

**~*~Chapter Sixteen : The Great Escape~*~**

Dr. Ludwig entered the secret lab. Right away he noticed the lock that had been destroyed by the force of a heavy hammer. The hammer was lying on the lab table. Other than that, he didn't see anything amiss. The lab looked deserted. He turned on his heel and left the lab. He had to report the break-in to Irene.

After he left, Victor pressed a finger lightly to Marty's lips. "Shhhh," he whispered. "We have to be quiet now."

"Victor, what are we-?" Marty started to ask.

"We have to leave the mansion now. It can't wait. I'm afraid you are in great danger," Victor said as he and Marty silently left the closet.

Marty was very upset. "But Victor, I don't want to be pregnant with whatever monstrosity the doctor and Irene created in the lab!" she cried out.

"Marty!" he said as she suddenly went limp in his embrace. For whatever reason, Marty had passed out.

She was incredibly pale as Victor lifted her into his arms. "Please be alright," he murmured as he made his way out of the secret laboratory. He had to hurry and get Marty to safety.

Thankfully he was able to reach the upper floor of the Victorian mansion without being intercepted by Irene or the evil doctor. He was hiding behind a curtain in the corridor when a guard walked by. The guard seemed to be searching for an intruder. Carefully setting Marty down against the wall, Victor quietly picked up a nearby vase. He bashed the passing guard over the head with it. The man crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"It's nice to know I still have the touch," Victor said with a grin as he grabbed the man's weapon. Now that he was armed, he had a better chance of escaping his mother's mansion.

Victor reached for his precious burden, lifting Marty carefully into his embrace. "We are out of here," he said.

She didn't stir as he carried her downstairs and made his way to the door. It was time to escape, and Victor was prepared to kill anyone who stood in his way. He had to get Marty to safety. Knowing her life was in jeopardy, Victor was determined to do whatever was necessary to reach his goal.

It wasn't easy, but Victor managed to make it through the security gate. He had to eliminate a couple of guards in the process. Other guards were coming, so he had to steal a truck. Minutes later, he was speeding down the road, trying to outrun Irene's goons. "Don't worry, Marty. You're going to be fine," Victor promised as she started to stir.

He looked over at the woman he loved who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at his face. "What...? Where are we?" she asked in confusion.

"We escaped... and we are going to be fine," Victor told her. "Lay back and close your eyes. I am going to take care of you. I promise."

She reached over and took his hand. "I love you, Victor," she murmured as she closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Victor had Marty's medical file. He would take it to a doctor and try to discover what his mother and the mad doctor had done to Marty during those experiments. "You're going to be alright," he said to Marty as he continued to drive. "I'd never let anything happen to you."


	17. Sweet Victory

**~*~Chapter Seventeen : Sweet Victory~*~**

A couple of months had passed. Victor and Marty were living in the Midwest. They were still on the run from his mother. Victor wanted to go back to Llanview to see his son and get a divorce from Tea, but he feared that his mother would hurt Marty if they came out of hiding. He knew they had to stay put just a little while longer.

"Marty, we have to stay hidden... at least until the baby's born," Victor stated as they sat on the bed in their motel room.

Marty shook her head. "I don't want to be pregnant with whatever it is Irene and the creepy doctor created in that lab!" she cried out.

As much as she didn't want it; she was pregnant. Not long after their escape, Victor had gotten her a pregnancy test. It had turned out positive. Marty was carrying a child.

Victor put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He had spent the last few weeks after they had escaped trying to protect her. It hadn't been easy. They didn't have much funds, so they had been staying in a sleazy little motel in the middle of nowhere. They didn't have a lot of choices, because Irene would be searching for them.

"I know you're scared, sweetheart," Victor said in a soothing voice. "But you're going to be alright. WE'RE going to be alright."

Lovingly he placed his hand over Marty's flat stomach as he stared into her eyes. "There is a chance this baby is mine," he gently reminded.

"And there's a chance it is not."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied. "I found a doctor... one who will do an ultrasound. He'll keep all of it quiet. I will show him those medical files. He'll help us make sense of this. I promise."

"Victor, we agreed not to open those files-." Marty said as she became greatly agitated.

"I know we did, but this doctor can help us. He can help us decide."

"Yes, we need to decide," Marty said solemnly.

As much as she would welcome Victor's child, she didn't want to be carrying some sort of spawn. She didn't want a child that had been created in the lab by the evil Irene and that nutcase doctor. It frightened her everyday, because she didn't know what kind of monstrosity they may have placed inside her.

Tenderly Victor wiped away Marty's tears. He softly kissed her lips. "I love you," he said. "We're going to make it through this."

"The baby better be yours."

"Ours," he whispered back. It's all he wanted, too.


	18. The Doppelganger

**~*~Chapter Eighteen : The Doppelganger ~*~**

Victor and Marty arrived at the clinic to meet the doctor. "You promise to keep all of this quiet?" Victor asked urgently when they were alone in the exam room with the doctor.

"I will not tell as soul. Anything we discover in here, stays in here," the doctor stated.

"If you value your life, you will keep your word," Victor warned.

Marty sat on the exam table, wearing a thin hospital gown. Her flesh was so pale, it was nearly translucent. She had been having a difficult pregnancy. Between the vomiting and her fears, she was a nervous wreck. She was suffering, because this pregnancy was not welcome.

"Let's get this over with," she urged. "I need some answers."

"Just give me a few minutes to make sense of these files," the doctor said as he opened the manila folder. The pages were several inches thick. Staring at the the scrawled writing in disbelief, the doctor began to read. With each moment that passed, Marty grew more nervous. She reached for Victor's hand. He was her life-line during this crisis. She was afraid of what lay within those pages. What had that crazy doctor done? What had he and Irene impregnated her with? If the baby she carried wasn't Victor's, then what sort of abomination had been placed within her womb?

After reading the file, the doctor placed the thick manila folder aside. "We need to do an ultrasound... so I can determine-," he said. The doctor's words trailed off. He waited for Marty to lie down upon the exam table as he began setting his equipment up.

"What did it say in those files?" Victor demanded.

The doctor was speechless. He couldn't even put it into words. After several urgent promptings from Victor, the doctor finally spoke. "I read in the lab notes that your mother, Irene Manning and her doctor were attempting to create clone embryos. Several cloned embryos were created and one was implanted," the doctor explained.

Marty would have lost her balance had she not been lying back upon the exam table. "What the hell?" she gasped. "Clones?!"

"Clones of whom?" Victor cried out.

"All of the clones were exact DNA replicas of you, Mr. Lord," the doctor said to Victor. "Your mother, who was clearly delusional, thought you were planning to leave her, so she wanted a clone of you. A new Victor, if you will, someone she could mold into an exact replica of you, her son."

Victor and Marty stared at each other in horror. "What are we going to do?" Marty asked weakly.

"You must remain calm," the doctor stated. "Despite how disturbing it all sounds, if you are carrying a clone, it would be a child just like any other, but genetically identical to Mr. Lord. There is a chance, however, that the implantation did not take. Perhaps the child you carry is not a clone."

"It could be ours," Victor finished for the doctor. He squeezed Marty's hand a little tighter, giving her strength and courage as the doctor began to preform the ultrasound. They would know soon. The truth would be staring them right in the face.

They both watched the screen with a mixture of horror and hope as the doctor rotated the transducer on Marty's slightly rounded stomach. "Something strange is going on," the doctor stated. He stared at the grainy image which suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"What is it?" Marty gasped as she stared at it, too.

"It would appear that you are carrying twins," the doctor said. "A boy and a girl."

Marty and Victor looked at each other in shock. How could that be possible? TWINS?!


	19. The Clone

**~*~Chapter Nineteen : The Clone~*~**

Marty and Victor were in shock. They had just discovered that Marty was carrying twins. One was male and one was female.

"The boy could be a clone," Marty said with sorrow.

"Or he could be ours," Victor stated. "Surely the girl is ours..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at the doctor. It was certain that they needed some answers. They had to know just what they were dealing with when it came to Marty's pregnancy.

"We can do an amniocentesis," the doctor said. "We will discover if the embryos were implanted or if they are your biological children."

"Thank you," Marty said weakly. She felt completely drained. She didn't even have the strength to remain hopeful. Only Victor's presence was keeping her sane. She had lost Cole and Hope... and now this. It wasn't fair.

"We'll do the tests right away," the doctor stated.

"It's going to be alright, Marty," said Victor. He held her hand as the doctor set up the equipment to preform the amniocentesis. Very soon they'd have some answers, but it wouldn't be soon enough.

~*~o~*~

The doctor put a rush order on the results of the tests. Marty and Victor met with him in his office to discuss the findings of the amniocentesis. Their faces were lined with worry as they spoke to the doctor. Marty was squeezing Victor's hand so tightly. She was so scared of what the doctor would tell them.

As the moments passed, Victor became greatly agitated. "Tell us what's going on," he prompted.

"This is very unusual..." said the doctor as he was reading over the results of the tests. "It would seem that the female child is actually your biological daughter..."

"Thank God," Marty said in a little gasp.

Her joy was overshadowed by what the doctor revealed next. "The male is a clone."

The words echoed in her head. For years, she had longed for another child. She had lost her baby with John and that child's loss had broken her heart. Then she lost Cole and Hope in a terrible accident. So much loss. So much pain and devastation. Now this. Why _this_?

"No... no... it can't be," Marty mumbled softly.

"How could this have happened, Doctor?" Victor demanded. "How could my mother's freaky mad scientist doctor have implanted MY clone into Marty?"

"I do not know, Mr. Lord... but it is possible... and that is exactly what the DNA tests are showing. The male fetus is an exact DNA replica of you," the doctor replied. "I want you to know; there are options."

"What kind of options?" Marty asked.

"It is possible to terminate the male fetus," the doctor explained. "But in the process, we could be putting the baby girl's life in jeopardy. There is a chance that she too could die when the male fetus aborts."

Marty couldn't do it. She couldn't bear to harm either of the babies. Her heart was hurting when she spoke out. She turned to Victor and said, "The boy baby is a part of you. We should keep him. We should raise him as our son."

Victor absorbed her words... as if trying to comprehend what she had just said. "How could we...?" His words trailed off suddenly. He was still in shock from the news they had just received.

"I- I don't know..." Victor said. He wasn't ready for this. Never in a million years had he ever thought he might be the daddy-figure of his own clone.

"I want to keep both babies," Marty said firmly to the doctor. She then turned to Victor.

"Victor, I want to nurture them and love them," she said to him imploringly. "They will be raised as our children- both of them."

Victor hesitated a few moments as a muscle contracted in his throat. He felt dazed; completely shattered. Marty was carrying some sort of creation his mother and the mad scientist doctor had concocted in a lab, some sort off odd and crazy experiment, but it was a baby; a baby in need of love.

"Yes," he finally agreed. "That is what we'll do. But whatever happens, we have to protect them. We can't let my mother get her hands on them. I have to do whatever it takes to protect my family."

With tears sparkling in her eyes, Marty went into his arms and held him tight. It _would_ be alright. No matter what it may cost them, she and Victor would do everything in their power to keep the babies safe.


	20. Family

**~*~Chapter Twenty : Family~*~**

Victor and Marty had arrived in Llanview to take care of unfinished business. When they arrived at Tea's, they were met with a big surprise. Victor's twin brother answered the door.

Todd was shocked as well. He couldn't believe that Victor and Marty were together and standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Todd demanded. He was staring at a very pregnant Marty.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" said Victor. "You're _supposed_ to be in prison."

"I was released from prison when John McBain found evidence at our mother's Victorian mansion that you were alive. I've been cleared of the crime," Todd explained.

Todd then glared at his brother. "You could have let someone know that months ago."

"But perhaps I wanted to see you suffer," Victor said, giving Todd a venomous look.

"Todd, you have to understand, Victor had a change of heart," Marty spoke up, trying to smooth things over between the two men as the discussion became heated. "He wanted to clear your name."

Todd's eyes shot to Marty. "So, what exactly is that YOU are doing with my brother?" he demanded.

"Marty and I are together," Victor stated proudly as he wrapped an arm around Marty. "She's carrying my child."

"Really?" Todd spoke as if he didn't believe it. "Are you absolutely _sure_ of that? When searching our mother's Victorian mansion, McBain found evidence of some really creepy experiments going on in the lab. Is the baby _really_ yours, Victor?"

"Is is," Victor said quickly. "And what are you doing here? With Tea?"

"Tea and I are together," Todd revealed. "She asked me to move in. And we are raising your son."

"WHAT?" Victor gasped.

"It's true. You were too busy carousing with Marty and keeping me locked up in prison to be here for your own child," Todd said angrily. "He calls _me_ Daddy now."

Victor looked furious when he heard the news. He wanted to attack his brother, but Marty's gentle touch on his arm gradually soothed him. She spoke to him softly, reminding him of their goal. "Remember what we came here for, Victor."

"I want to see my son. And I want you to help me eliminate Irene," Victor told his brother.

He didn't get to say anything further. Marty's water had broke.

Both brothers stared in awe as a puddle of clear liquid appeared at Marty's feet. "I think it's time we went to the hospital,' Marty stated calmly.

~*~o~*~

Marty arrived at the hospital with Todd and Victor. Due to the twin pregnancy putting so much pressure on her uterus, she was already headed into active labor. She was trying to control her breathing as Victor guided her into the building. Todd was following close behind.

"It won't be long now," said the nurse as she got Marty settled into a hospital bed.

"This is it," Marty said as she squeezed Victor's hand.

"We're going to see our baby soon." He looked down at her lovingly.

*And the clone, too,* Marty was thinking.

A terrible pain shot through her. The babies didn't want to wait. They were coming now. Seeing Marty's distress, Todd cried out for the doctor.

It all happened so quickly. The doctor arrived and the little girl was born. She was crying and healthy. The doctor placed her in Victor's arms.

"We have a beautiful little girl," he said to Marty. He kissed the child's cheek as he stared proudly at his baby girl.

Marty didn't answer. The image of Victor holding their precious daughter faded as she pushed the second baby into the world.

It was a son. A tiny little boy who looked just like Victor. The doctor held him up for Marty to see.

"He's a miracle," Marty said as the doctor placed the baby into her arms. He wasn't a clone. Not in her eyes. He was a precious, living, breathing part of Victor, the man she loved.

"What are you going to call them?" asked Todd, staring at the babies in awe.

"You're still here?" Victor said in annoyance to his brother.

"Well yeah. I'm family," Todd reminded.

"Maybe we don't want you here," Victor said in a little growl.

"Now Victor," Marty gently scolded. "Todd's right. He's the uncle... and remember, you need him to help you take down Irene."

"You will help, won't you?" Victor asked his brother hopefully.

"I'll help," Todd agreed. "We'll get rid of that evil, nasty bitch once and for all. We have to protect our families."

Tea suddenly walked into the room, carrying little Victor, the child she had given birth to when everyone had thought that Victor was dead. "Victor?" she gasped. She had been at the hospital visiting a sick friend when she had heard Victor and Todd's voices. She had entered the room to see what was was going on.

"Surprise, Tea, I'm alive. But you already knew that," Victor said with a mischievous chuckle.

Tea's eyes scanned the room, seeing Marty and the two babies Victor and Marty were holding. "Don't tell me you knocked up Marty!" Tea exclaimed in a loud gasp.

Victor just nodded and grinned. Tea looked like she wanted to slap him. "Todd, can you believe this?! He disappears... everyone thinks he's dead... I have to give birth all on my own... and suddenly he's here... with Marty... and he got her PREGNANT?!" Tea cried out.

Victor ignored her outburst. Still holding his daughter, Victor's eyes were on the child Tea was carrying. His son. In just one day, he had become the father of three. It was amazing. He wasn't sure he wanted his brother to be the 'daddy' of his little son. He didn't want to share _anything_ with Todd, but it was too late. He'd been gone too long.

"...And you're not going to be seeing little Victor!" Tea finally finished. It seemed she had been screaming a full five minutes. All three of the babies had started to fuss.

Marty was trying to soothe the infant in her arms. He was so adorable. He was a tiny replica of Victor. "This little man will be called Vincent," she announced proudly.

"And we decided to name our little girl Violet," Victor stated.

"You didn't name them after me? How sad," said Todd.

Victor just chuckled. He was glad that he and Todd had put aside their differences, at least for now, so that they could protect their families. Family was all that mattered, and he had a wonderful family now. He had Marty and two wonderful children. He kissed Marty tenderly on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She cuddled the baby in her arms as she felt Victor's kiss. His words echoed in her ears. She never thought it would be possible. A life with Victor AND two precious babies. She had everything she ever wanted to make her happy.

"I love you, too," she said to Victor.

**THE END**


End file.
